


As In the Garden

by RobberBaroness



Category: Tarot (Divination Cards)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: The Lovers have a secret meeting in a sacred place.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	As In the Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seaweed_Sister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaweed_Sister/gifts).



The lovers lay clasped in each others’ arms within the grove she had found. It was a secret place, though how that could be he still did not understand- how could something so bright and lovely be hidden to all? But she had her ways, and he had not questioned her when she led him down the sunlit path, lined with trees and their colorful leaves (so colorful they looked to be on fire), amid the animals who watched them as tamely as any house pets. The grass was as green as any he had ever seen, and the hills around them seemed to protect them like the sturdy walls of a home.

“The vizier will never find us here,” she said. “I promise.”

He believed her. The place felt more than safe- it felt as if he was meant to be there with her through all time, as if this were a land he’d been searching for his entire life. He thought of Eden, and for all the world she looked like Eve to him in this setting, beautiful and innocent and full of wonder.

“The grove is consecrated,” she told him. “For those whose hearts are true, it is watched over by the angel of love. We cannot stay here forever, but we will take away some of it when we leave, and our hearts will always be safe.”

She leaned her head against his body.

“I will never marry the vizier. I will marry you or no one.”

“Promise me nothing,” he told her. “Promise me nothing of the outside world. Only live with me here, within this peaceful dream, for as long as we may.”

Beneath the eyes of the angel of love, beneath the trees with their leaves as red as cherries, the lovers held each other. They held each other for solace and for comfort and for the happiness they could find in that secret, stolen away place.

  



End file.
